This invention relates generally to the assembly of components for optical communication networks.
In optical networks, a number of components may be placed on a structure, such as an optical bench or a planar lightwave circuit. It is advantageous to precisely position these structures using high precision flip chip bonders. However, such bonders are only able to provide alignment in the X and Z coordinates, which basically exist in a plane corresponding to the plane of the optical bench or the planar lightwave circuit.
These bonders do not control the positioning in the transverse or Y direction normal to the surface of the bench or circuit. Unfortunately, optical coupling efficiency between components is also highly dependent on the Y-height placement. However, the present inventors know of no methodology or tooling to address the Y-height placement aspect.
Thus, there is a need for better ways to provide alignment operations for building passive optical devices.